The present invention relates to a bumper for vehicles, and, more particularly, to a bumper for motor vehicles, comprising a dimensionally stable supporting bracket and an elastic covering forming a front end area of a body of the motor vehicle and on which at least one lamp compartment is constructed for receiving a lamp unit.
In the case of a known vehicle such as the Porsche 911 Carrera 2 and 4, a bumper is provided in the forward area which comprises a dimensionally stable supporting bracket and an elastic covering forming the front end area of the vehicle. One lamp compartment respectively for accommodating a lamp unit is provided on the large-surface covering on both sides of a license plate. The two lamp compartments are provided in a center area of the covering so that an upper edge of the covering can be continuously fastened to the adjacent vehicle body.
When the lamp compartment is arranged on the edge side or the lamp unit is fastened to the covering, it is an object of the present invention to take such measures that, on the one hand, the covering is fastened in this area in a manner that is appropriate for its functioning (no sagging) and that, on the other hand, in the case of an pendulum impact of 30.degree., the lamp unit can yield backwards without being damaged and, after being acted upon by the impact, can return to its original position.
This object has been achieved according to the invention by providing that wherein at least one lamp compartment arranged on an edge side of the covering rests, t least in sections, on a supporting element having a sword-shaped configuration and operatively arranged to carry out relative movements.
Principal advantages achieved with the invention are that, as a result of the arrangement of a sword-shaped supporting element which is disposed so that it can carry out relative movements below the lamp compartment constructed on the side of the edge on the covering, on the one hand, a sagging of the covering is avoided and that, on the other hand, in the case of a 30.degree. pendulum impact, the lamp unit can escape toward the rear without any damage and can, after it has been acted upon by the impact, return into its original position. On one of its ends, the supporting element is rotatably arranged on a wheel-housing-side holder, whereas the other end of the supporting element is slidably held in position on a receiving device of the dimensionally stable supporting bracket. The receiving device is constructed on the end side on the dimensionally stable supporting bracket.
Recesses which are provided on the lamp compartment between the two lamps to be received, cause a predetermined bending point of the lamp compartment when it is acted upon by an impact and absorb the change of length of the lamp compartment during the deformation. The supporting element is arched upwards in order to generate a prestressing for the covering.